dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cell's Spirit Bomb
Size I have serious doubts about the size of this attack as stated in the article. I can agree with it being equal in size to the Large Spirit Bomb in the Budokai series but I can't agree with it being as big as the Super Spirit Bomb in Budokai Tenkaichi. We're fogetting how big that bomb was http://i40.tinypic.com/6853pc.jpg while the one Cell used was much much smaller --Four Star 17:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Compare the size of the two techniques in the game, not game/anime. 22:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Fine, here's a screenshot fomr DBZ BT2 of Goku's Spirit Bomb after using "Give me Energy!" three times http://i42.tinypic.com/mtmql3.png This Spirit Bomb is much bigger than Cell's. --Four Star 16:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Seperated? Why is this article separated from the normal Spirit Bomb page? In my opinion it should be fused with it (I'm adding the Fusion template to this page to start a debate). - 14:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Adding this as a variation to the Spirit Bomb page is a good idea, but since the other variations all get their own page, this one should to. 22:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) This technique was named originally as Spirit Bomb (so says the page) I don't think it should have it's own page, since it wasn't named different than the normal technique. - 22:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :You could say that about most variations. Most moves don't even originally have names. This move has a different user and different creation method (both speed and non-purity of heart), so it is fundamentally different. 22:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yes. But I believe what you say now is just speculation. - 22:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't speculate anything. Please provide details when making a claim like that so I can clarify anything that I did not sufficiently explain. Sometimes I don't use the best wording so I'll try and add to anything you request. 00:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Your speculation was different creation method through non-purity of heart: Another ''possibility'' is Cell could perform the move (either because he is pure evil...etc The technique is performed different in Super Butōden only. In Budokai 1 (yellow version though), Budokai 2, Budokai 3 and Infinite World it is performed the same. The official name is Spirit Bomb, Cell's Spirit Bomb was created for this wiki. Only because Cell uses it a slight bit different in one game, and there are speculated opinions on how he is able to do it, it doesn't really require it's own page. - 11:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I did not speculate that it is a different user, because Cell doesn't use the other ones, and no one uses Cell's. I didn't speculate that the creation method is different due to speed, because this one is created nearly instantly, and the others all take a very long time. This is not only true in the games you mention, but also in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. I didn't speculate that he does not have a pure heart, because he is not pure good like Goku is. If you would like to speculate that pure evil counts, and also speculate that Cell is pure evil, neither of which are said in the series, then that's on you. Even choosing to do so, you would still have the unique user and different creation method, which are enough. 18:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC)